Careless Whisper
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Stan x Kyle: Should've known better than to cheat a friend- or waste a chance that I've been given...


Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or "Careless Whisper", you all know the dealio.

Pairing: Stan x Wendy, Stan x Kyle

* * *

_**Careless Whisper: One-Shot**_

_I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor…_

It had been almost eight years of keeping his dirty little secret, locked up deep inside. He brushed his hand through his thick raven locks, thinking about all of the hell he had been putting his best friend through. The all-star quarterback of the high school football had been in and out of a shaky relationship with the President of the Student Council. Even though their break-ups didn't last long, Stan could always find that security blanket he needed in the comfort of his best friend.

His heart sank thinking about what he was going to do once again. Wendy had just left him because he was not emotionally sinking his entire soul into their relationship; all of this before only a few weeks before their senior prom to boot. "I'll be going with Bebe and the girls to prom, you're so boring and dull Stanley!" Those words still rung heavy in his ears as he headed to wait by his best friend's locker.

The redhead had not walked with his head held high in quite some time. He felt dirty, absolutely filthy just thinking about the things he had done over the years. Was it wrong to love your best friend- knowing damn well that they were never going to return the feeling? Most would call it stupid, hell maybe it was, but Kyle truly loved Stan. He made it to his locker, a giant lump forming in his throat at the sight of Stan standing there waiting for him.

"Hey dude." Stan offered a friendly smile, stepping away so that the Jew could get into his locker. "You goin' to prom?" Kyle didn't really offer much of a response at first, emotions bubbling angrily in his mind. He began to pull out the next few classes worth of text books and stuffed the previous half of the days in their place. The redhead slammed the door, huffing in just a bit of fury.

"Why is that any of your business, Stan?" He tossed him the dirtiest of looks, "I mean I've been busy with my studies and clinging to a stupid pipe dream for the last eight years of my life." Stan backed down a bit, noting the apparent hurt in his friend's eyes. "You just need some comfort I'm certain- that's the only thing I'm good for these days. Fuck, I have spent more time with fat-ass and Kenny than I have with you." Kyle began to stuff his textbooks into his bag, "I am tired of being the one let down in the end. You keep promising me this and that- things never change."

"Calm your tits, Kyle- jeez." Stan had only seen the Jew snap like this at Cartman, though Cartman never actually felt any sort of remorse whenever Kyle was trying to validate a point. His heart hit the pit of his stomach, but he managed to hide the emotion on his face. "I thought you, me, Kenny, and fat-ass could go stag. Have a few beers before we go."

"Like hell, you just want to get me loose for you. It's not gonna fuckin' happen. I'm through being your shoulder to cry on Stan." Kyle hissed with venom, throwing his messenger bag hastily over his shoulder.

"Kyle…" His expression softened, guilt tearing away at his heart strings. Somewhere, deep down he knew that this is what things would boil down to- the ending of their friendship. "I… I don't want us to end…"

"You say that every time- then Wendy waltzes right back into your life. Where does that leave me- hm?" He turned sharply on his heels, "I think I'll go to prom, but not for your sake. I will be there, but not with you." The redhead turned his head, "Goodbye Stanley."

Stan stood there dumbfounded, watching his best friend walk away. All of those intimate nights he had spent, making love to Kyle while he was broken up with Wendy, had taken its emotional toll on the Jew. He had tarnished Kyle's good-hearted nature with his need to feel the warmth of another body next to his own. The only thing he could think to do was to punch the locker next to him, leaving a hefty dent in the metal before walking out of the building.

He passed by the goth kids who still hung around the back entrance to the school, smoking cigarettes and drinking coffee like they did when they were kids. Stan could care less about the classes for the second half of the day, they were only electives- to include football. He headed straight for Stark's Pond, only taking about fifteen minutes to get there.

The raven haired male stared blankly at his reflection in the water, disgusted with the image he saw. He picked up a large rock and chucked it as far as he could into the freezing cold depths. Wendy always came in and out of his life, but Kyle had always been there for him: no matter the circumstance. Now he didn't even have the comfort of his friend… He had gone and blown it all away.

_As the music dies- something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen, and all of the sad goodbyes_

For Kyle, the week blew by quickly up until the night of prom. His mother was teared up at the sight of her boopie all dressed up and handsome. He took several hours to straighten his hair, to make him feel like he was someone else. Looking in the mirror, Kyle felt like he was someone else. Cartman would be there soon to pick him up as his 'boyfriend.'

Over the years, Cartman's anti-semetic ways had changed. Unbeknownst to Stan, Kyle and Cartman had become an inseparable pair. The sound of a car horn was the redhead's signal to come down stairs to meet Cartman. The Jew hurried down the stairs and hugged his mother good-bye before leaving with the fatass.

"God damn Kahl-you're dressed to kill tonight." An arm wrapped around the shorter boy's shoulder as Cartman took off for the community center.

The drive was relatively short to the center and Eric, being just a bit more gentlemanly with his little bit of maturity, opened the door of his sedan for Kyle.

Stan darted his eyes around, still no sign of Kyle and his date. He was just a bit tipsy from a couple of beers he and Kenny took out of his fridge. He felt Kenny's elbow slam into him, watching as the blonde pointed to the door. "Look, there he is." His jaw dropped at the sight of Kyle loosely hanging off of Cartman's arm.

Fury swelled inside the raven haired male, looking at the two. Kyle looked happier than Stan had ever seen him before. It was't fair… Kyle was supposed to be happy with him- not the fatass. Fairy tale endings weren't even looking pliable on his end. He wasn't going to be able to be the noble prince that had saved Kyle from the evil clutches of the wizard king like he did when they were kids.

"I'm going to go get some punch." The redhead told Cartman, "We can dance after the first glass." Stan watched as Kyle began to move in his direction. Upon seeing Stan, a devilish smirk crossed Kyle's lips before he approached him.

"How does it feel to be on the sidelines, with no one there to catch your fall?" He stepped in stride, stopping abruptly in front of Stan. Anger flashed before Stan's eyes, grabbing at the collar of Kyle's suit.

"It fucking hurts… Worse… worse than it ever does when Wendy breaks up…" His face scrunched up as teardrops slid down his cheeks and hit the floor. "I was stupid… blind… Everything I ever had with you was more valuable to me than anything I ever had with her!"

"Glad you see how it feels, Stanley." A shiver ran down thequarterback's spine, Kyle calling him that just seemed plain weird.

"Please… just at least give me one last chance Kyle. I'll make things right this time." Stan pled softly with the redhead. Kyle narrowed his eyes, a soft laugh emitting from him as the football player looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Then tell them. Don't keep it a secret anymore. If this is what you want, prove it. I don't want to be someone to be just a temporary fix to your stupid girl problems." Stan glared daggers at Cartman, who was full aware of what was going on already.

"I'll do one better…" Stan swore, wiping his eyes clean as he took Kyle's hand and led him to the dance floor. His arms wrapped loosely around the shorter male's hips, hands resting on his ass gently. "I don't want her any more Kyle… she was just a façade… a phase." His face rested against Kyle's, cheek pressed lovingly to cheek.

_I'm never going to dance again- these guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend;  
I know you're not a fool._

Kyle felt a familiar heat rise in his body, being so close to the football player. It only felt natural to wrap his arms around the raven teen's shoulders. "Was she now, dude?" The Jew had tuned out the music playing behind them as he listened to Stan's words. "Are you so sure?"

"All week has been a fuckin' nightmare without you…" Stan whispered, "One I felt I just couldn't escape." He rocked slowly with the jew, feeling contented for the first time in a long time. Dancing with Wendy never felt as natural as with Kyle. "I'm never gonna dance like this with anyone else…" He swore, his hand moving to cup the redhead's chin in his fingertips. Stan tilted Kyle's head up to look at him. "I love you, Kyle Brovloski… You better break it off with that fat piece of shit before I break his dick off." He smirked before capturing those lips in a searing hot, passionate kiss._  
_

All went silent throughout the community center as the two ensued in their lip lock. Cartman couldn't help but ruin the beautiful stillness with his maniacal cackling. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He pointed to Stan, "You got him good Kahl- make sure he doesn't go back to Testicleburger this time."

Stan kept his composure as he kept his lips locked needily with Kyle's, his arm raising to simply flip Eric the bird.

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend: a wasted chance that I've been given… So I'm never going to dance again; The way I danced with you!_

_-End-_


End file.
